A Hunter's Story
by Shinda Narulak
Summary: Shinda, a troll hunter, writes a journal in which we follow him trough the Outlands. Together with his beloved Zahniya, a troll mage, and his wolf, Sooba, he ventures through this land for a reason yet to be discovered by himself...
1. Chapter 1

_**A Hunter Story**_

The Circle of Time turns, and ages come and pass, leaving memories that become legend. Legend fades to lore and even lore is long forgotten when the age that gave it birth comes again. In one age, a wind rose. A wind most foul.  
-Krunch Bloodrage

I had been in Outland for years now, but I'll never get used to this forsaken place. I remember the first day I stepped through the Dark Portal, Zahniya on my left side, Sooba, my loyal wolf, to my right. We didn't know what we were doing back then.  
If only we had control over time.

Upon entering, the only thing we saw was fighting, death, decay. The Dark Portal was, and still is, under constant attack by the Legion's Minions.  
Zahniya immediately rushed to the mages who valiantly fought to keep them back. I readied my bow while sending Sooba to Zahniya to aid her against any demon that would dare come closer than 10 feet.  
I waited for a good moment to start unleashing a barrage of arrows, but I could've stood there for hours.  
The battle had begun ages ago.

Zahniya was hurling firebolts faster than I'd ever seen her, and Sooba fought with a hunger I dare not speak of. But I understood them. The same blood-craziness started to boil through my veins too. My arrows pierced through the demons' armor with a speed that not even the Zhevra in the Barrens could have outrun. I had never felt this before.  
Perhaps it was the will to defend our only way of salvation. We knew, that if we were ever to return to our homelands, this Portal had to stand. Not even a Mage or a Warlock could have summoned us back, for it is this portal that channels its energies through their rituals of summoning and teleporting.  
This savagery for surviving... It scared me.

This… was Outland.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Hunter Story**_

The wind was not the dawn. There are neither dawns nor dusks to the Circle of Time. But it was a dawn.  
-Krunch Bloodrage

So here I am again… Hiding in the shadows with only a small fire to brace ourselves against this skin-tearing wind. Zahniya cuddled up to me, shivering. She was exhausted, gave all she had to aid the Dark Portal's forces. I took her in my arms and whispered: "Everything will be alright, my love." If only I could believe those words myself.  
I had a deep wound in my chest and felt it bleeding, a Felguard's work. I didn't want to worry her, so I waited till she fell asleep before tending to it.

Upon tending to my wounds, my eye fell on an old scar. My mind took me back, to our wedding.  
It was very typical; shrunken heads, voodoo drums… But it wouldn't have been the same if that footman platoon didn't show up when it did. I remember Zahniya going berserk and blasting them all away with a single Pyroblast. She spared one, only to be Polymorphed and eaten by our tribe as a wedding trait.  
Zahniya… Forever will you be mine.

Sooba was out hunting for some food, though I told him not to take longer than an hour. I'd be surprised if he brought anything edible with him, but I let him go. He needed the hunt.

Only ten minutes after sending him out, I heard him howl. Zahniya jumped up immediately and enhanced the fire to light up the scene. He was being chased by a boar. But not just a boar like the ones from Azeroth. A demonic corruption had transformed this boar into something far worse…  
Zahniya tried to freeze it, unsuccessfully. I rushed forward, setting up a trap as fast as I could.  
The boar charged me, throwing me back a few feet. I turned around and saw it lighting up.  
The charge led it into my trap.  
I took out my daggers, jumped forward and pierced them through its flesh, suffering a few burns, but finishing off the boar. The charge had opened up my wound again and made me pass out.

The next morning I woke up, Zahniya sitting next to me, with Sooba, both unharmed. She had bandaged my wounds and had prepared the boar's meat.  
I tried to stand up, but couldn't. I felt weak, not because of my illness, but because I failed.  
Zahniya laid herself down next to me, kissed me, and said: "Everything will be alright, my love."


End file.
